


And everything is going to the beat...

by annella_grace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Passion Pit - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic based on Sleepyhead by PassionPit. This is my first story. It's about an unexpected meeting between Hermione and Draco one rainy day at the beginning of the school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything is going to the beat...

Hermione couldn't sleep. Normally at home she would just listen to music to quiet down her hectic mind. Here at Hogwarts her muggle music wouldn't play unless she was out on the grounds and even then she had to help it along with magic. She sat up and pushed the curtains back from her four-poster bed. Rain beat at the windows steadily and she sighed. Lavender stirred in the bed next to her so Hermione quietly got up and moved towards the window to look out. The full moon shone brightly through the clouds.   
"Every cloud has a silver lining" she mused to her self. She grabbed her cloak and slipped on her shoes, tucking her wand in her pocket. So as not to disturb anyone (and so no one would notice her absence) she closed her curtains to make it look like she was sleeping and snuck out the door. Checking that no one was in the common room she slipped down the stairs and out of the portrait hole as quickly as she could. All the years of sneaking around the castle with Harry and Ron had paid off. She made it down the stairs and to the entrance hall without any problems. At the base of the stairs she heard Peeves up ahead coming from the dungeons. She ducked into the shadows and waited for him to pass by her before slipping out the great oak doors.   
As she took in that first breath of fresh air she immediately felt better. The rain began to soak her skin and plaster her hair to her face. She felt the tension in her shoulders melt away. She checked the grounds for signs of any movement before practically skipping down to the tree by the lake, the one her, Harry, and Ron so frequently lounged beneath. Hermione twirled around in the rain, her face lifted upward towards the angry sky, before ducking underneath the safety of the tree branches.

It wasn't unusual for Malfoy to be awake at such a late hour. He'd always had trouble sleeping and just considered himself to be more of a nocturnal creature. He sat reading in one of the plush green chairs in the Slytherin common room by the dim light of the remaining embers of a fire. Bored and restless, he set the book he'd been reading down and began to pace through the common room. Not a soul in the dungeons was awake. It seemed even the ghosts slept at Hogwarts. Not sure of his destination but suddenly feeling very much alone, Draco grabbed his cloak and hurried out of the common room. He didn't make a habit of sneaking around the castle late at night but he was good enough at it that Filch would never catch him. He made it into the entrance hall and began to ascend the marble staircases. Not bothered by the fact that the stairs changed, Malfoy allowed his feet to carry him to anywhere but where he had been. He realized that he was somewhere on the third floor when he passed the charms corridor.  
Wondering how on Earth he had gotten so far in so short a time, Draco leaned on the window ledge at the end of the hall, his back to the glass pane. Looking at the shadow he cast on the floor from the moonlight that shone in he noticed something strange. Little lights were dancing on the floor around him. Realizing that they were just reflections he turned to peer out onto the grounds to see what was causing them. Out by the lake was the figure of a girl twirling around by the water's edge. Flying in the air around her were the lights, whose reflection on the water caused an almost ghoulish effect. Curious, he tried to determine who she was but could not do so being so far away. Resolved to find out who the mysterious witch was, Draco spun around and ran down the hall to the staircase. 

Hermione sat beneath the tree and pulled out her Ipod. She placed a charm on it to protect it from the rain, another charm to enhance the sound, and finally one that would let it actually work on the grounds. Sighing, Hermione flipped through her playlists and chose a song that had been stuck in her head all day. She got up and walked to the edge of the lake and watched as the raindrops made ripples in the water's surface. She raised her wand and pressed play with her other hand.   
The music began to play; "And everything is going to the beat, and everything is going to the beat, and everything is going..." She raised her wand like a conductor and began her spell. Lights appeared floating in multi-colors around her head, zipping over the water and dipping into it causing waves and ripples. The trees swayed to the rhythm and she laughed and tapped her foot along with the beat. Crystals spun around her head as she clapped her hands and hummed along. She conjured up drops of water, making them float in the air around her like bubbles. They changed shape as the song changed and morphed into each other, reflecting the lights. Hermione sang along and spun around dancing, jumping in puddles and conducting her water and light orchestra. "Like stars burning holes right through the dark. Flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes". The rain drizzled down her face and the moonlight full and bright shined down from behind the clouds and landed on her like a spotlight. She almost didn't notice the approaching figure.

Draco reached the entrance hall and stood just inside the doors so as not to get wet. Not that he cared, but he wasn't sure if he wanted this witch to see him watching her. He still couldn't tell who it was but he now heard the music she was somehow listening to, (Malfoy doesn't understand muggle technology). He took a breath and walked outside, pulling his collar up as the rain came down. She was fascinating to watch as he slowly moved towards her. She danced around, singing and laughing in the rain. Somehow this girl had managed to conjure up lights, crystals, and even the water to go along with the music. The moon was brighter out on the grounds and as he made his way silently down the slope to the lake he let out a gasp of shock. The girl had spun around; water whipping off her robes and the light had illuminated her face. Her brown curls plastered to her face and neck, Draco watched in amazement as Hermione Granger jumped into a rather large puddle and let out a laugh. Coming to his senses, Draco looked around quickly for a place to hide, afraid of what would happen should he be caught by the muggleborn witch. He ducked behind one of the greenhouses so that he could still see her.

"They couldn't think of something to say the day you burst With all their lions and all their might and all their thirst"  
Hermione spun around and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone. The moonlight shone on platinum blonde hair and bounced off pale skin. Confused, she stood still and waited for him to turn from his hiding place. She saw him curse as he locked eyes with her. He'd been caught so he slowly walked towards her not sure what to expect. He stopped a few feet away from her. They surveyed each other for a split second before Hermione turned and continued her dance.   
"Of your eyes, begonia skies like a sleepyhead"  
As the song finished, she closed her eyes and lifted her face upwards to the sky as the rain continued to pour down. Slowly she lowered her wand and as she did so the lights faded, the crystals disappeared, and the water orbs plopped back into the lake. She turned and lifted her gaze to his. Silence enveloped them for a minute before he just motioned with his head back to the castle. She nodded her agreement and the walked back inside together, not saying a word.


End file.
